


Not Feeling Well

by stayingindoors



Series: Everything In Their World [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, caring derek morgan, sick spencer reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayingindoors/pseuds/stayingindoors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer is sick and Derek takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Feeling Well

Spencer woke up feeling terrible. So terrible in fact, that he didn’t hesitate in rolling over to face Derek and smacking him on the arm.

Derek woke up a jerk and was immediately alert, as one had to be with their job. “What’s wrong? Is it a case?”

Spencer didn’t even bother trying to muster the energy needed to smile. He coughed, trying to clear his throat of mucus before speaking. “Tell Hotch I’m taking a sick day.” He rolled away from Derek and went back to sleep.

BREAK

“Where’s Baby Cakes?” Garcia had exclaimed the moment she saw the Derek was entering the bullpen alone.

“He’s sick,” Derek answered, setting his bag on his desk.

“Aw, the poor baby,” Garcia said. She looked forlornly at Spencer’s desk. “What are his symptoms?”

“Uh,” Derek mumbled and scratched his chin. “He sounded like he had a cough and a sore throat, but I’m not sure about the rest. He doesn’t look too bad though.”

Garcia laughed. “Reid never looks bad.”

Derek scoffed. “You’re right about that.”

Garcia suddenly looked back towards Reid’s empty desk. “I’m going to get the poor baby some cookies.”

“And how are you going to do that?” Derek raised an eyebrow. “It’s not like you can make them – we’re at work if you didn’t notice and a microwave can only do so much.”

“Oh Chocolate Thunder.” Garcia waved a hand dismissively. “I’ll just get them delivered.”

Derek chuckled. “Only you Sweetheart, only you.”

BREAK

Spencer woke himself. He woke himself with a sneezing fit to be exact. He woke to a wracking frame and a burning nose. Spencer tried to take a few deep breaths to calm the tickling in his nose. Luckily it worked, but his bladder made itself known. Spencer groaned, irritating his throat even more.

He fumbled for the blankets twisted around his body. His hands wouldn’t go where he wanted them to and Spencer narrowed his eyes in tired irritation. 

Finally, he dug himself out of Mt. Sheets and stumbled to the bathroom, nearly loosing his balance a couple times. He looked in the mirror and was met with red rimmed eyes and pale, well pale-er, skin. Spencer sighed. Being sick is terrible.

BREAK

Derek knocked lightly on the wood of Hotch’s office door. He was rewarded with a gruff “come in.”

Hotch was sitting at his desk, bent over a file, pen in hand. “Yes Morgan?”

Derek cleared his throat. “Reid isn’t coming in today. He’s sick.”

Hotch looked up for the first time, squinting at Derek. “That’s fine. As far as I know, at this moment we don’t have a case. Only paperwork.” Hotch smirked a bit. “And now you can’t slip Reid any of your files.”

Derek groaned and slumped out of the office, making sure to shut the door behind him.

Today was going to be long.

BREAK

“Spence? Babe, I’m home,” Derek called out, striding into the apartment he and Spencer share. He clutched two bags – one was just regular brown paper, but the other was covered in golden glitter and tiny silver bows. “I got you soup and medicine.” He glanced at the sparkly bag. “And, uh, Garcia ordered you some cookies.”

He walked further into the apartment, dropping his jacket on the back of a chair. He kept his ears open, trying to hear even a peep from Spencer.

There it is. They were faint, but Derek’s straining ears still heard the noises. They sounded like they were coming from the bathroom.

Derek placed the bags on his nightstand and rushed to the bathroom. He heaved a sigh when he saw what was waiting for him. Spencer was sitting on the floor next to the toilet, leaning against the wall. His gangly limbs were tumbled together, and his eyes were closed.

Spencer didn’t moved when Derek crouched next to him. He did, however, when Derek placed a hand on his forehead.

“Hey,” Spencer slurred, blinking slowly.

Derek smoothed Spencer’s damp hair away from his face and pursed his lips. “Babe, you’re burning up.”

“Am I?” Spencer looked honestly surprised, like he hadn’t noticed the shivers wracking his frame or the sweat running over his glabella.

Derek sighed and tried to resist smiling. Spencer might be running a fever, but he’s still cute. “Let’s get you to bed,” Derek said, stretching up from the floor.

Spencer looked up at him pitifully, puppy dog eyes glimmering in the dim light of the bathroom. He raised his arms beseechingly towards Derek in the universal sign of pick me up please because I’m totally and utterly adorable. 

Derek smiled and gathered his boyfriend into his arms. Spencer curled up like a cat and wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck.

The agent tightened his grip on Spencer and took him to the bedroom.

“Are you feeling okay enough to eat a little soup?” Derek asked, smoothing a fuzzy blanket over his love’s lanky form.

Spencer looked a little green at the prospect of food, but sick or not, a genius is a genius and he knew what was good for him. He nodded slowly like he was signing his own death sentence.

Derek smiled approvingly and went to the kitchen to heat up the chicken noodle soup he had picked up on the way home.

He brought the steaming bowl back into the room. Spencer was struggling to a sitting position and Derek placed the soup on the bedside table gingerly.

Spencer grimaced a smile when Derek pushed a pillow under his lower back. Derek gave kiss to Spencer’s burning cheek and made himself comfortable sitting on the edge of the bed to Spencer’s left.

Derek grabbed the thankfully cooler soup and spoon.

He grinned. “Here comes the airplane,” Derek said, waving the soup filled spoon in Spencer’s face. It was a testament to how crappy Spencer was feeling that he didn’t even comment on the childish words of his boyfriend, but simply opened his mouth to accept the food.

Soon enough the bowl was empty and a little color was blossoming on Spencer’s face.

“I have a surprise for you,” Derek said, grinning and holding the bag from Garcia behind his back.

“What,” Spencer stopped to cough, “what is it?”

“Garcia, the tech goddess, got you cookies delivered to the office.” He pulled the flamboyant bag out.

Spencer’s jaw dropped. He rubbed his eyes. “Wow… that’s, um, very… Penelope.”

Derek chuckled. “Exactly.” He snatched a chocolate cookie from within the bag’s depths. “Open up, Sweet Cheeks.”

Spencer rolled his eyes, but opened his mouth to take the cookie anyway.

Derek looked Spencer in the eye. “And maybe when we’re done with these we can take a bath.” He winked and took a bite of his own cookie.

Spencer jerked and choked on his dessert. His face flared up with even more color from the blush.

Derek laughed. “Nice color, Pretty Boy. Feeling better already, huh?”


End file.
